


Our I Love You's

by somewhatdecent



Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, its not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Satan and MC's I love you's throughout their relationshipHappy Birthday, Satan!*Spoilers for lessons 20-21*
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Our I Love You's

**The first I love you.**

As one would expect, the first I love you came during their confessions with one another. It was the day before she was set to go back to the human world. In Satan’s room, they sat on his bed, talking about the story Satan had recently read.

“What do you think the beast felt in its dying moments?” Satan asked, a curious finger tapping on his chin.

“I don’t know, love?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Then, maybe the monster was at its happiest at that moment…” he trailed off, his eyes a sorrowful green.

“Then, what is it that I’m feeling?” he asked, clutching his chest.

“I used to feel nothing but rage but then you came along and then…” his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Is this… love as well?” his curious eyes stayed on her.

She said nothing more as she leaned in to show him just how much she loved him. She captured his lips, startling Satan. The two pulled away, a blush painting their cheeks.

“Don’t… It’ll be harder to say goodbye,” he whispered, holding her cheek in his hand.

“And yet, knowing that… you really are cruel,” he chuckled, caressing her cheek.

“I’ll come back. I’ll always come back to you,” she whispered back.

The two smiled gently, savoring the moment. They had very little time left till her departure and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

“I love you,” Satan whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back.

**I wish you were here. I love you.**

After leaving Devildom, the couple would call each other every day. No day would pass without the two hearing each other’s voice. Despite their busy schedules. Despite being buried with so much work, they’ll always call each other.

 _“You know, things haven’t been the same at home since you left,”_ Satan said, the scribbling of his pen audible on her side.

 _“How so?”_ she asked, the sound of her keyboard audible on his side.

 _“Everyone’s missing you,”_ he said, his sadness evident in his voice.

 _“Really? I miss you guys, too,”_ she muttered, reminiscing her time in Devildom.

 _“... Do you miss me?”_ he asked, his voice suddenly quieter.

 _“Hm? Of course, I do! I miss you so much… I wish you were here,”_ she sighed.

 _“I miss you so much it hurts. I wish you were here, I love you,”_ he said.

 _“I love you, too,”_ she replied.

I love you’s usually meant it was time for them to hang up. After all, they had responsibilities to tend to.

**I missed you! I love you!**

A bright light enveloped the student council meeting room, bringing two humans back to Devildom. The light subsided and she found herself on top of Satan, who was lying on the floor and probably in pain after getting a human thrown at him.

“You two?” Lucifer exclaimed.

“Is this really… are you really?” Levi freaked out.

She was about to answer when she heard her beloved utter her name.

“It’s really you,” he muttered.

“Satan! I missed you so much!” she tackled him, wrapping him in her arms.

“I missed you, too. I missed you so much,” he said, frantically wrapping his arms around her, assuring himself that it wasn’t a dream.

The two held each other in their arms, refusing to let go. It wasn’t until Satan realized something that he spoke up.

“Say, mind telling me why you landed on my head?” he asked half-jokingly.

“Because… gravity?” she said.

“Is that your way of saying you’re drawn to me and that we’re meant to be together?” he asked, his question almost genuine.

“Hell yes,” she said, kissing him.

“I missed you. I love you,” he said, pulling away from their kiss. 

**I promise that we’ll be together forever.**

Marriage wasn’t something they’d thought of. After all, marriage is a part of the church and its sacraments. Though, that doesn’t mean they won’t say their I do’s and vows to each other.

“You helped me find new emotions. From that moment since, I’ve felt more than rage. More than what I was made from.” He said with a gentle smile on his face.

“You helped me grow as an individual. Made me realize that I’m more than who or why I was born.” he continued.

“Satan, you’ve been by my side for Diavolo knows how long. You protected me, guided me, supported me, and changed me. I want to wake up every day knowing that you’re by my side. I want to live knowing you’re mine and I’m yours.” she said.

The two slipped matching rings on each other’s fingers, signifying a new chapter of their lives. Satan pulled her by the waist and captured her lips in a kiss. When the two parted, Satan refused to let go of her and she didn’t want him to. 

“I promise, we’ll stay together forever. I love you,” he whispered.

“I can’t wait. I love you, too,” she replied.

**I love you so please, come back.**

Satan was sat on the ground, his brothers surrounding him. Normally, he’d never dare sit on the wet and muddy ground. But it wasn’t a normal day. He wasn’t feeling normal. None of it would ever be normal again.

After all, his dear wife was laying in his arms, covered in blood. 

He didn’t understand what exactly happened. All he knew that she was dying in his arms. He begged and begged for Solomon to find a spell that would heal her. He racked his brain, trying to think of a spell that can at least prolong her lifespan just enough to get her to a doctor.

But they just couldn’t do it. 

Diavolo was there, trying to stop them from breaking the rules of nature. Satan was persistent and ignored Diavolo’s commands but he was weaker compared to the demon prince. He hugged her growing cold body tightly, begging God to not let this be the end of it. 

“Satan, let’s go,” Lucifer said, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Satan couldn’t even come up with a snarky remark. What’s the point? The love of his life was gone and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I’m not letting her go!” he yelled, swatting away Lucifer’s hand.

“Satan, there’s nothing we can do anymore,” Diavolo said, sorrow evident in his voice.

“It’s your fault! It’s your fault she’s gone! Leave!” he snapped, his rage filling him again.

It’s been years since he’d felt this way. He hadn’t been so consumed with rage since he fell in love with her that the feeling almost felt foreign. He held her body tighter, pressing his forehead against hers just like they did when they said their first I love you.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice trembling.

“So please, come back.”

**I can’t believe it. I love you.**

Humans don’t normally turn into angels when they die. Humans and angels were vastly different beings. So when she died, she expected to arrive at the pits of hell to suffer as a wandering soul. Instead, she found herself standing in front of the gates of heaven with wings as bright as day. She took hesitant steps into the celestial realm, confusion evident on her face. She heard two familiar voices call her name and she turned to see Simeon and Luke running towards her.

“Simeon? Luke?” she asked.

“You’re here! And… you’re an angel?” Luke asked, just as confused as her.

“I know, humans aren’t supposed to turn into angels, right?” she said.

“Maybe you’re an exception,” Simeon said.

The two led her to the archangel Michael. She found herself in the council that held all 12 archangels. Simeon and Luke left the room after Michael’s orders. 

“You’re a descendant of the fallen angel Lilith, correct?” Michael asked.

She only nodded in response. After all, the archangel’s presence was almost overwhelming.

“Humans aren’t supposed to turn into angels after their death but you…” he started.

“You are a rare exception and so, welcome home,” he said.

She nodded again. Michael dismissed her and ordered Simeon to show her around the realm. The two chatted during their tour, learning more and more about both the realm and its history.

“Simeon?” she started.

“Yes?” he replied, a smile beaming on his face.

“Lucifer and his brothers fell, right?” she asked.

Simeon’s smile faded. He realized what she wants and he knows he won’t be able to stop her. He simply nodded, a sad smile on his face. Truly, he just wanted her to live in the celestial realm, where she can live peacefully and happily. 

“It’s gonna be painful,” he whispered.

“I know but I still want to do it,” she replied.

Simeon let out a sigh, pulling her into a hug. He held her tight, caressing where her wings met her back. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see the same beautiful pair of wings on her again. Frankly, he didn’t even know if she’ll have wings as a fallen angel. 

And he didn’t care.

All he wanted was happiness for his dear friend.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Your welcome, dear,” he replied.

She pulled away, smiling at Simeon. She told him to tell Michael that she simply jumped and that he had no influence in her fall. She ran towards the edge of the realm, bumping into many different angels. She ran and ran until she was met with the end of the realm. She looked down, seeing the human world from above. She stood back up, looking back at the celestial realm. 

Without any regrets or hesitation, she jumped.

\--------------------

It was a normal day in Devildom. After years of grieving, Satan was finally able to tend to whatever responsibility he missed out on. Though, everyone knows he was still hurting. He was walking through the shopping district when he got a call from Lucifer. Lucifer almost never called him, only during important times. So, he knew he had to pick up.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Where are you?” he asked, frantic.

“Huh? In the shopping district,” he replied.

“Stay where you are, I’ve sent Mammon to find you,” he said before he hung up.

Now, Satan still didn’t like Lucifer so he was hesitant to follow his orders. Despite that, he followed his orders after hearing his frantic tone. Soon, Mammon came running towards him, panting.

“Come with me,” was all he said.

Satan followed Mammon out of the shopping district and into a nearby forest. One that is very familiar to the demon brothers who were once angels. He ran until he found his brothers surrounding something on the ground. Lucifer was the first to notice his presence and asked everyone to make way for him.

Satan could pass out right then and there. The thought that he might be crazy even crossed his mind when he saw her.

His beloved wife, sitting on Devildom dirt with ragged clothes that looked like one from the celestial realm. Surrounding her were piles of black feathers that were originally on her back. He wanted to savor her image more but his vision blurred with tears.

He took shaky steps towards her before falling to his knees. He pressed his hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. She’s real and she’s back in his arms. 

“I can’t believe you’re back…” he whispered, pulling her closer.

“I can’t believe it either,” she replied, muffled by his shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered so only she heard.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *flops on the floor* that took too long to write. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to Satan the love of my- I mean my favorite character from om


End file.
